


Kiss Me Gently (or just suck my dick)

by sincelight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincelight/pseuds/sincelight
Summary: Baekhyun lets himself into the bathroom and has his way with Sehun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 23





	Kiss Me Gently (or just suck my dick)

Sehun stands tall as Baekhyun drops to his knees before him, eyes closed, lips parted; he reaches up to grasp Sehuns cock much in the same way he does a microphone, with the same passion and tight grip. 

Just a week ago, Sehun would never have thought he’d find himself in this position, especially not with Baekhyun. But, Baekhyun’s lips part further, and his tongue pokes out in invitation, and Sehun wonders why they didn’t try this sooner. Baekhyun looks fucking sexy on his knees, even if he is still fully clothed. 

He’s always found Baekhyun particularly attractive, that much he knows and accepts. But, then again, all of his members are attractive in their own ways. But Baekhyun, Baekhyun has always been pretty to Sehun. His features are delicate, skin soft, perfectly slender fingers, definitely Sehun’s ideal image. 

Like this, however, with his dark lined eyes just peeking up through his lashes to meet Sehun’s steady gaze, Baekhyun personifies Sehun’s idea of perfection. 

He’s still unsure how they ended up like this, with Sehun’s back to a wall and Baekhyun looking up at him with a naughty little sparkle in his eye. One minute Sehun was alone in the bathroom, preparing to remove the day’s stage makeup. And then next, Baekhyun was shimmying his way into the cramped space and boldly palming Sehun’s dick over his jeans. 

Sehun briefly wonders if Baekhyun remembered to lock the door behind him. 

“May I?” Baekhyun asks in a teasing manner, with a little smirk that raises Sehun’s blood pressure just so. They both know he may, and they both know he will. 

Sehun can’t find words, so he simply nods, mouth hanging open to match the rest of his stupefied expression. He’s not stupid, far from it actually, but the way Baekhyun’s hand fits so wonderfully wrapped around his cock has his brain doing some sort of congratulatory cheer in place of functional, rational thought. 

The first press of Baekhyuns lips to the head makes Sehun gasp; he was expecting it, watched Baekhyun close his eyes and lean forward, but he was ill prepared for just how soft and warm, how slick, Baekhyun’s pretty pink lips would feel. He bites hard into his bottom lip and digs his fingers into Baekhyun’s hair, needing something, anything, to hold onto to keep himself from losing his mind.

If he’s judging by the soft moan that Baekhyun hums into his cock, he’s willing to bet the hair was the right place to grab. 

Every second of this tremendously unexpected bathroom blowjob is better than the last and, within minutes, Sehun’s embarrassed to admit he’s on the edge of coming. But damn, if Baekhyun’s mouth isn’t just a little slice of perfection in an otherwise mundane trip to the bathroom. 

Sehun grunts and gives Baekhyun’s hair a gentle tug, wanting him to look up at him, hoping he’ll understand that he’s about to come down his throat. He wants to give Baekhyun the option to pull away before that happens, if he wants to anyway. 

Baekhyun does look up; his eyes open wide and meet Sehun’s, and it’s an amazing, filthy look he gives up to him. 

“I-I’m gonna come,” Sehun speaks through a labored exhale. 

It’s the smirk that does it for Sehun; the way Baekhyun appears so proud of himself for working Sehun up and breaking him down so quickly. Baekhyun leans back, dragging Sehun’s cock flat against his tongue as he moves to sit on his heels. 

“So do it,” he urges, now sticking his tongue out, mouth open wide. He jerks Sehun off like he’s impatient, like he’s been waiting for Sehun’s cum to land on his tongue all day. 

When the first drops spill out, some landing on Baekhyun’s tongue, some on his lips, he moans. Baekhyun fucking moans like he’s the one coming and Sehun can’t stand it; his body jolts in pleasure, cum pumping out and slowly filling Baekhyun’s pretty mouth. 

Sehun falls back against the wall completely spent, chest heaving as he watches Baekhyun swallow everything and then wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. He stands and smiles, then presses the tips of his fingers to Sehun’s chin to close his mouth. 

“Thank you,” Baekhyun says casually, like he didn’t just swallow a friend’s cum. 

And then he’s gone. 

Sehun stays against the wall for a minute, trying to wrap his mind around what the hell just happened. Did he really just come in and around Baekhyun’s mouth? Was he thanked for it? 

A knock at the door snaps him out of it and he looks in the mirror at his reflection. What did he even come in here for? He can’t remember. 

“You’ve been in here for so long,” Kyungsoo says with a frown as they sidestep each other to trade places, Sehun now standing by the door. 

“Sorry,” Sehun mumbles, unable to meet Kyungsoo’s eyes. 

Kyungsoo’s response is a simple hum, and then he’s pushing Sehun into the hallway and slamming the door in his face. 

And, Sehun still feels so lost. He stands in the hallway and just stares at the wall. Is he supposed to pretend that never happened? Or, is Baekhyun expecting him to reciprocate? 

Does he even want to find out? 

“Come in!”

Sehun pushes the door open slowly, heart nearly beating out of his chest. Baekhyun is laying in the center of his bed, one leg bent, knee pointing up toward the ceiling. 

He takes the step into the room and closes the door so he can lean against it. He turns the lock behind his back and gulps. 

Baekhyun smirks. “I knew you wouldn’t keep me waiting. Did you—”

“Yeah, it’s locked,” Sehun interrupts, one finger still tracing carefully over the lock protruding from the doorknob.

“Good. Come here.”

Baekhyun sits up and straightens his back, puffing his chest out as he takes in a deep breath. He’s shirtless now, dark pink nipples standing out against the rest of his soft, pale skin. He grins, the lazy kind where only one side of his mouth raises.

Sehun stops at the edge of the bed, still in a daze. Perhaps cast under a spell by Baekhyun’s eyes staring intently into his own. Or maybe, his mind is still back in the bathroom where Baekhyun was on his knees.

He’s unsure of what to do. If he should crawl onto the bed, or whether or not he should remove his clothes first. Luckily, Baekhyun makes the decision for him.

“Strip,” he says, voice stern and full of purpose. “All of it,” he adds when Sehun stops just short of removing his underwear.

The quick obedience causes Baekhyun to smirk.

It’s not that he hasn’t been with another man before, because he has. Just once, a few years ago. His reservation stems from it being Baekhyun. Or, more specifically, this version of Baekhyun. It’s reminiscent of the sexy, self-assured poses Baekhyun strikes in photoshoots, opposite his naturally cute personality. There’s a confident charm radiating from him that makes Sehun nervous as he slides his last bit of clothing down his legs.

“W-what do you want me to do?”

Baekhyun smiles, biting into his bottom lip. Giddy excitement courses through him at the offer, the thought of Sehun handing control over to him. He knows exactly how he wants this night to end, and he has no doubt that Sehun will give him everything he asks.

“Why don’t you touch yourself for me.”

It’s not a question, and Sehun knows this, but a sudden insecurity has his fingers trembling, unable to move as he stares into Baekhyun’s unwavering gaze. Baekhyun realizes this and softens his demeanor, sitting back to relax and patting at the mattress in front of him.

“Come on, sit. Touch your pretty body for me,” he speaks in a soft, reassuring voice, wanting to make Sehun comfortable, but also wanting to speed things up because he’s a ridiculously impatient person.

Sehun sits and stares down at his lap, soft dick resting against his thigh. He gulps when he looks up and sees Baekhyun staring intently at him. “I…don’t even think I can get hard again right now.”

That’s a challenge if Baekhyun’s ever heard one; his eyes light up, intense, focused, feral. His tongues licks slowly the length of his bottom lip. “We’ll have to fix that.”

The feel of Baekhyun’s lips against his causes Sehun to gasp, which is funny, he thinks, because those lips were just wrapped around his dick. So, kissing him shouldn’t be such a big deal. But it is. Kissing feels much more intimate, for reasons Sehun can’t comprehend with a tongue in his mouth.

Baekhyun climbs onto Sehun’s lap, takes a tight handful of his hair and tugs his head back so that he can a long, hot path from neck to earlobe.

Sehun shudders at the exhale that warms his ear, causing goosebumps to erupt across his entire body. The deep, knowing chuckle, a sound of pride from Baekhyun, has Sehun’s eyes rolling back.

Why is everything, every noise that Baekhyun makes, so sexy?

Baekhyun sits back on Sehun’s knees, his hand curled around Sehun’s jaw in a firm grip. He looks just as affected by this as Sehun, maybe even more so. He hasn’t come yet tonight, after all. But, the look in his eyes says that he fully plans to before Sehun leaves this bed.

“Do you have any idea how fucking hot you are?” Baekhyun asks, running his free hand down Sehun’s chest, to his stomach. He chuckles, wraps the hand around Sehun’s now hard cock.

“Not as hot as you,” Sehun says, and he means it.

Baekhyun smirks once again; he’s always been one to enjoy compliments. “We’ll agree to disagree.”

He strokes Sehun now, mouth hanging open letting out heavy breaths as he pushes at Sehun’s chest so that he lies back against the pillows. He briefly wonders if he can make Sehun come a second time and still get him hard again so that he can ride his dick. Tempting, but he decides against it.

“Look at me,” Baekhyun commands.

And, when Sehun opens his eyes, Baekhyun is bent down, mouth hovering inches from his cock. He could moan at just the sight of things, but he holds back. Wanting to save his voice for when it really matters.

Baekhyun presses the tip of his tongue to Sehun’s cock, just slightly, and swirls the precum in a small circle. He pulls away when Sehun bucks his hips up in search of more contact, but this is Baekhyun’s show now; he decides what happens in this bed.

“Are you teasing me?”

Baekhyun sits back on his heels and tips his head to the side. “Why,” he asks, “are you impatient?” He returns to jerking Sehun off, this time with a loose grip and a slowness that’s irritatingly slow.

Sehun trembles in the most enjoyable way.

“You’re the worst,” he says, then whines in a pitch so high he surprises himself.

“And, you’re a liar.”

Sehun grunts when his body jolts reflexively. He opens his eyes to blurred vision, realizing there are aggravated tears lining his eyes. He feels so close to coming, but he knows it’s impossible with how slow Baekhyun is moving his hand. It’s such an infuriating turn on.

Suddenly, Baekhyun stops and Sehun opens his eyes in confusion.

Baekhyun barks another order, telling Sehun to sit up once he’s removed himself from his lap. He turns around, back facing Sehun, and leans onto his hands and knees.

“Wow.”

“Take it out,” Baekhyun says. Then his eyes close, and mouth falls open in a silent gasp when Sehun’s fingers grasp the plug in his ass, pulling it out slowly. He can feel every lube-slicked inch as it slides out and he sighs a pleased breath.

He turns and swings his leg over Sehun’s, kneeling over his lap, and gives him a small, teasing smile.

For only a brief second, Sehun can see a bit of Baekhyun’s cuteness breaking through this devious façade. But then Baekhyun is sinking himself down on his cock, and every thought not revolving around his sense of touch, or how pretty Baekhyun’s face is this close up, is gone.

The smile on Baekhyun’s lips twitches as his breath stutters, eyes closed, nails digging into Sehun’s shoulders. He stops, seated flat atop Sehun’s thighs, and opens his eyes, surprised to see that Sehun is staring back at him.

“You better last long enough to make me come or you’ll be sorry.”

Baekhyun starts moving in earnest now and they moan in unison. Sehun’s hands dart out to take hold of Sehun’s hips, attempting to help him any way he can. Baekhyun feels so good, Sehun doesn’t know how long he’ll last, definitely not longer than Baekhyun.

“I honestly fear what you’re gonna do to me.”

Baekhyun slows his motions and leans in, pressing his lips to Sehun’s ear. “I’m gonna ride your dick so good, you’ll never come again without thinking of me.”

Sehun groans and tosses his head back, banging it against the wall behind him. “That’s the hottest threat I’ve ever received.”

This makes Baekhyun laugh, his usual loud, goofy laugh, but his hips don’t stop moving. Sehun watches in awe as Baekhyun’s shoulders shake and, for a moment, this all feels so normal. Like they’ve done this a hundred times.

Like, he desperately wants this to continue happening over and over after today.

Baekhyun suddenly grinds his hips down, making a slow figure eight that takes Sehun’s breath away. And then they’re kissing again. Baekhyun keeps a firm grip in the hair at the side of Sehun’s head, tugging every so often, whenever Sehun’s cock angles just right.

The kiss remains hot, wet and sloppy; Baekhyun bites at Sehun’s bottom lip and pulls on it. He’s so close, and just wants to come, and he prays Sehun doesn’t let him down because it’s been so long since he’s come from riding a dick he’s almost forgotten how much he loves it.

Sehun’s hand reaches out for Baekhyun’s cock bobbing between them, dripping precum down onto Sehun’s stomach. But, Baekhyun slaps his hand away.

“No,” he breathes out, “don’t.” His head falls back to let out the most beautiful sound Sehun’s ever heard. “I wanna come just like this.”

“You—”

Baekhyun stops Sehun with a hand over his mouth and shushes him. His eyes are shut tight, expression on his face somewhere between pain and absolute bliss. Sehun can’t look away, mesmerized by the beautiful way the shadows rise and fall on Baekhyun’s features as he moves up and down.

“Baek, I’m g—”

“Oh Sehun, don’t you dare come before me,” Baekhyun warns, eyes finally opening to glare at Sehun, but the moan he lets slip betrays his angry tone. “Fuck,” he wails suddenly, taking Sehun’s hair so roughly he winces. “Ah, Sehun, so good,” he pants breathily, “gonna come.”

Sehun watches Baekhyun take in a breath and hold it as he grinds down into Sehun’s lap one final time. Baekhyun’s jaw drops but the only sound that comes from him is labored, shallow breaths. And then he’s coming, hot white spurts against Sehun’s stomach. He leans forward to rest his head on Sehun’s shoulder, and grunts softly through the intense orgasm.

Once Baekhyun finally stops writhing, he hops off of Sehun’s lap and sits cross-legged beside him, playfully walking his fingers up the length of Sehun’s thigh. “Your turn?” he asks with a raise of his eyebrows.

“No, I…actually finished already,” Sehun admits, a little embarrassed.

Baekhyun sits upright and makes a face. “What? When?”

“If I’m being honest…the second you pulled my hair and said you were gonna come.”

This proud look blooms on Baekhyun’s face and he leans forward to peck Sehun’s lips. “So, were totally gonna do this again, right?”

Sehun smiles, “Oh, for sure.”


End file.
